diaryofawimpykidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vandalism Siege
The Vandalism Siege is a major event and problem on the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki, it still goes on to this day. The Beginning Startennis's Mayhem. During the end of March 2019, a user named Startennisv2 vandalizes more than 100 pages, this causes him to be banned globally across the FANDOM network. Startennisv2 Makes New Accounts After Startannisv2 was successfully blocked, he decided to make two new accounts named Onecoolmate and Phoenixstartennisv3, however they were both banned immediately. Startennisv2 was not giving up though, and made some more accounts called Startennisisback and imstillaroundOG, they were banned instantly despite only vandalizing 137 pages. Startennisv2 yet again made another account called KungFupanda4life, it was also banned very quickly. Other Users Join In Stage 1 Steviegt6 Vandalizes Baby Gibson Page As everyone notices there has been no vandalism for a few days now, everything seem to be fine. That is until Steviegt6 makes the first vandalism action in over two days. However, unlike the rest of the users on this page, Steviegt6 understood about vandalism and is a normal contributor to this day DaGabestaNew and PenguinFam124 Vandalism A user named Reedflight quickly reported a text from the Veggietales Wiki that two users were about to vandalized the Wimpy Kid Wiki, but before they had a chance, they were banned successfully. 47%gay Vandalizes Manny Heffley Page A user named 47%gay vandalized the Manny Heffley page (by adding inappropriate and unnecessary words) he was immediately ban after that. RodrigoIsNOTRodrick's vandalism He reverted a Rodrick page to the one above, spammed about Rodrigo, etc. Zushikanto-kun Renames Manny Heffley Page To God Although not fully exactly vandalism for the Manny Heffley page, Zushikanto-kun renames the Manny Heffley page to god, the user was also banned from the wiki, however it was only one year of ban time JOHNWICKSKINFROMFORTNITE Creates Two Inappropriate Pages and Vandalizes PizzaPizzaYumYum's User Page After a week with no vandalism it yet again seem fine, this would all change when a user called JOHNWICKSKINFROMFORTNITE makes two inappropriate pages named Greg's Schlong and Greg's Illegal Activates, and vandalizes PizzaPizzaYumYum's user page because of telling him to stop. Later on, both of the pages were stated as candidates for deletions, and PizzaPizzaYumYum's user page was recovered by a user named Mozart999. Burnkilleroffunnyratto Vandalism Another used named Burnkilleroffradio vandalized 4 pages but was also banned immediately. The return of Burnkilleroffunnyratto Burnkillerofunnyratto later returned with the new username Welcometotheendtimes before being banned pretty quickly.He would go on to return more then ten more times across the span of the vandalism siege,with his latest account Frewisunderrated being made to give a pep talm to the fregleylover acounts. Unknown User Removes All Manny Hefffley Categories An unknown user removed all the categories for Manny Heffley, while the user is unknown the page was recovered. Thefolkeys1321 Vandalism A user who vandalized the Ploopy page by adding "it is also the most dangerous word known to man kind and should only be used if your stuck in a KFC drive through". Mannyploopy1010 Vandalism He vandalism the Manny Heffley page, just to make a Reddit post. Elimia786 Vandalizes and Renames Manny Heffley A user called Elimia786 renamed the Manny Heffley page to "Hongshi the Penis Hey Everybody look its Rena and her family yay horray yayThe Fuck You Dad" and "Fuck You Lantern". She also removed all the info. PerAnk recovered the info while Shawn and Buses renamed the page back to Manny Heffley. Stage 2 Dawsonsstl Vandalism He removed all the words from the Cabin Fever book but it was recovered. YeetusCleetus60 Vandalism Changed The Getaway page to say "gay.'' Brainlet Vandalism. He messed up the spoiler template and 9 pages but was banned. JadenHan11 Vandalism Spammed Ploopy on the Ploopy page many times before being banned Fregleylover accounts Vandalism A user made 4 fregley spam acounts spreading his love for fregley but were banned pretty quickly LegoYoda83 vandalism Most of this can be traced to the r/lodeddiper subreddit. Category:Major Events Category:Problems with Wimpy Kid Wiki Category:Ass